Nightra Portglide
"This is Master Night, a very well respected Jedi." -Gregory Skywalker "Alright enough! Stop fighting or I'll make my eyes glow. And you do NOT want me to make my eyes glow!" -Nightra when trying to break up a fight between Derek and Phillip. "For the last time Wil, I said no!" -Nightra once again declining Wilmore's offer to be his girlfriend. "Remember, focus on your inner peace." -Nightra "I can always trust you to help me out no matter what the problem" -Derek to Nightra A young woman who is a Jedi Knight. Known for her healing abilities and peaceful nature, Nightra is very well respected by her comrades (to the point where they nicknamed her "Night") and also respected by Yoda himself. She is a member of the squad started by Gregory Skywalker who is a dear friend of hers. (She isn't related to the Skywalkers but is an old family friend) She vanished a year after the Empire took over Naboo. Nobody knows what happened to her because the only thing they found in her home was her lightsaber. However many people believe she was killed, but it is still a mystery to this day. (Rumor has it that Darth Vader was responsible for her disapeerance) Aari Skywalker was the last person who saw Nightra before she disapeered. Past Nightra was born on Naboo by her parents, Carlos and Leah Portglide. She was raised in the captial city of Naboo until she was about 7 years old. Her mother Leah, had vanished one stormy evening and never returned. A month later, the Jedi Council noticed Nightra's abilities with the force and came to recruit her to the Jedi Council. Her father Carlos refused to let the Council train her until Mace Windu convinced Carlos to let her go. Carlos agreed on one condition which was that the Jedi Council do not tell Nightra about her "Abilities" she had inherited from her grandparents (These abilities were later to be revealed as Nightra's Healing abilites and her ability to revive the dead) the Jedi Council agreed but warned him that the secrets can not be hidden from her forever. Mace Windu had agreed to train Nightra as his Padawan. Years passed and her training had been completed. She then reunited with the Skywalker family, friends of her family, and agreed to become a member of their squad. Abilties Force Like most jedi, Nightra has a connection with the force which gives her the abilty to lift objects, use force mind tricks, and many other jedi moves. Agility Nightra has excellent agility, which allows her to jump very far and even off high buildings. Healing One of Nightra's most known abilities is her power to heal. Although many jedi have this power as well, Nightra's is known to be one of the strongest healers which makes her a vaulable member of her team. Reviving Nightra has the power to revive dead beings. However she can not do this often due to the fact that it drains her energy. She has revived her comrades many times, one time even saving Gregory's life when he passed away from old age. Relationships Gregory Skywalker Greg is one of Nightra's dear friends. He has known her since he was a baby and help guided her when she was a Padawan. Today they still work together to bring peace and fight against Rain's forces. She sees Greg as a sort of fatherly figure and considers him one of her greatest allies. Kevare Skywalker Kevare and Nightra have known each other since they were Padawans. Kevare is one Night's best friends and Kevare (like many of the Skywalker brothers) has been known to have romantic feelings toward her. It is unknown whether she feels the same. Wilmore Skywalker Wil is another friend of Nightra's. Wil had made it quite obvious that he had feelings for her, this was shown by how he flirted with her almost everytime they encountered each other and how he attempted to kiss her multiple times (often ending with Nightra force pushing him away from her) Although she can be annoyed by Wil's behavior and does not have romantic feelings for him, Nightra still cares for Wil, she sees him as "the brother she never had". Luke Skywalker (Not the son of Anakin, another one) Luke is a great friend to Nightra. He cares for her, often taking hits for her and trying to protect her when she was injured in battle. Nightra also cares for Luke, often healing him when he was hurt in battle and giving him advice. Kool Skywalker (Formely known as EmerpoerKOOLrain7) Like many of the other Skywalkers, Nightra and Kool are very good friends. Kool often gives Nightra advice in battle. They're often allied together on missions and work together very well. Phillip Skywalker Like many of the other Skywalkers, Phillip and Night are excellent friends. Like Kevare, Phillip and Nightra have known eachother since they were children and have teamed up on many occasions. Aari Skywalker Aari is one of Nightra's best friends. After Night had removed the curse Rain put in Aari, they quickly became friends. Often seeking each other for advice and sometimes just hang out. Derek Skywalker Derek and Nightra are good friends (like almost all of the people mentioned on this page) and known allies. Night sees Derek as an sort of a younger brother to her, and the two have gotten out of serious trouble many times. Dark Rain (Name is now The Tyrant) Nightra and Rain have been enemies for a long time. Rain had seen Nightra had unqiue abilities and once captured her and attempted to infect her with a virus that would put her under his complete control. Luckily she had been rescued by her allies before the virus could become permanent. Dark Rain has also fought with Night on many ocassions, they seemed to be equally matched in battle. Rain sees Nightra's beliefs of peace amusing and often laughed at the fact that she tries to reason with people before fighting them. Personality Nightra is known for her peaceful nature. She oftens try to break up arguements between the Skywalker brothers (which often doesn't work) and attempts to calm others when they loose control of their anger. Nightra is very kind and is always happy to lend a hand to somebody who needs her help. However at some points Night can become angry and lose her paitence which often led to her becoming more strict. She can also become annoyed when her allies tell her to run or not get involved in battles. She sometimes tells them, "I am a jedi, not a princess!" when she wants them to stop protecting her and focus on the mission. Gathering Nightra was about eight years old when she was called for the Gathering. It was a normal day at the temple. Nightra was sparring with some of the other padawans in the Training room. Mace Windu slowly walked into the room. "Oh hello Master," Nightra greeted as she bowed. "Nightra, I have news for you, please come this way." Mace Windu replied. She nodded and followed her Master into a room. Later on... Nightra, five other younglings, and Master Windu walked into a giant room full of ice. In the center, Yoda sat meditating. He opened his eyes and greeted the younglings. Yoda explained that the Younglings must find their crystals before the ice froze once again. The younglings quickly ran in. As they contiued through the tunnels, they came across six paths. "Which one should we take?" Night had asked the others. One of the younglings replied, "Well, there's six of us, and six paths. We can each go down one." Nightra hesitated, for she didn't really like the idea of going alone, but the others were already gone so she head down the third path. At first Nightra kept darting her eyes back and forth to make sure there wasn't anything following her, however after a few minutes she calmed down and slowly kept walking. Night sighed and grunted, "Man, how long is this tunnel?" Suddenly she heard cry, or more like a whimper. Nightra cautiously looked around. Finally she spotted something lying on the ground. She gently walked over to it and found that it was a tiny purple bird. It was only a baby and its wing was injured. Feeling sorry for it, Night picked it up. "Oh you poor thing," Night whispered to the bird, "your wing is injured..." The bird whimpered some more. "Master Windu told me I shouldn't use my powers when I'm alone but....techinically I'm not alone...so..." Night thought to herself. She layed the bird on the ground raised her hands over it. Her hands glowed a green light. The bird's wing slowly grew healthy again. Night kept healing it until the bird rose from the ground and began flying around her head as if he was saying thank you. She giggled and said, "Your welcome!" The bird then flew over to a wall. He pecked at it with his beak. Night was confused for a moment until the wall opened up revealing a staircase. The bird flapped his wings faster. Night assumed he wanted her to follow him so she walked down the stairs with the bird until they reached a small chamber. Nightra looked up and saw a tiny green light. Curious, she approached it and suddenly saw it was a tiny green crystal. "My crystal!" Nightra cheered with glee. The bird fluttered in the air. Nightra took it from the pedastal. However suddenly the door behind them closed. "Oh no!" Nightra ran over and banged on the door. "We're trapped!" she cried. But the bird flew up to the ceiling, opened a door, and lowered a vine. Nightra smiled and climbed up. When she reached the top, she saw the ice door was almost closed. Nightra quickly ran over with the bird flying beside her and slid out just in time. To her surprise, the other younglings were already out with their crystals. "There you are Nightra," Mace Windu said, "we were getting concerned. Who's your little friend?" He pointed at the bird. "I don't know, but this little guy helped me find my crystal," Night answered as she stroked the bird's cheek. "Taking a liking to you it has," Yoda said. "A companion you have found." "Really?" Night turned to the bird, "You know what? I'm gonna call you Erial." Erial fluttered around her head tweeting with glee. "A crystal and a new friend, what a deal!" Nightra laughed. Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Skywalker Legends Category:Skywalker Reborn legends Category:Jedi Healer